


The light inside us

by IWasJungSHOOKED



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, it's been sitting in my drafts for a year, it's more of an introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasJungSHOOKED/pseuds/IWasJungSHOOKED
Summary: Shouyou had so much light, he outshone the sun itself. Like Sunflowers, everyone would turn their heads his way, everyone would seem that bit lighter, happier.Shouyou had that effect on people, and Kenma was no exception.





	The light inside us

He wished he could feel like he had a reason for being here, at this place and time in life's endless cycle. He wished he wouldn't feel so empty when he would look at everyone else around him, and they'd all shine so bright and their light would shine towards their goals and wishes and-

 _He wished he wasn't just a shadow_. He wished he could open his chest and let sprinkles of bright light flow out. He wished he could be alone, alone with his darkness, and he wouldn't be forced to see all that happiness that seemed to surround and touch everyone around him, except for his own void-like existence.

 _He wished he would get answers_.

Answers as to why was he this way? Why was everyone different? Or, rather, why was HE so different? He wished for many things, but as always, wishing did no good. Hoping did no good. He'd have to solve everything on his own, but it all seemed so hard and tiring. He didn't have enough force to fight for it. He wanted to curl up on the floor and waste his meaningless life away.

 _He couldn't_.

He couldn't, as much as he craved for it, because he was there.

A boy with so much light inside him, Kenma thought he'd explode. It seemed unlikely that any sort of connection would spark between them, but it looked like life wasn't fully done with him.

Maybe life _wasn't_ so tiring.

Shouyou had so much light, he outshone the sun itself. Like Sunflowers, everyone would turn their heads his way, everyone would seem that bit lighter, happier.

Shouyou had that effect on people, and Kenma was no exception.

The boy seemed like he had enough light for two people and, somehow, he didn't mind sharing with Kenma. Kenma, the little damned soul, lightless and surrounded by shadows. Shouyou didn't seem to mind the shadows either. Maybe he couldn't see them. Kenma concluded that Shouyou was too bright for his vision to be so indecently stained by darkness.

_Shouyou was bright, sun-like, but not an actual sun._

Shouyou would also get covered in clouds of rain that would fall like tears down his face and he'd be so quiet that every single drop would send an echoing thud whenever they hit the cold, hard ground.

He was so quiet, Kenma was scared that maybe he'd taken too much from him, that he'd estinguished him and made him face the same dreadful fate.

But, as if Kenma wasn't devoid of light, as if there was something in him, something that only Shouyou could see and that only Shouyou could feel, he always seemed brighter around him.

 _Maybe_ Shouyou was the spark that Kenma needed.

 _Maybe_ there was just as much light as Kenma sees in Shouyou from the very beginning inside him too and, similarly, Shouyou could not see his own brightness.

_Maybe they've both lighted each other._

_Maybe they were all the other needed._

_Maybe they were the light inside each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave kudos if you'd like~ Comments too!!


End file.
